


All I want for Christmas

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been running away from his feelings for Ryan since London. But when Ryan shows up on hs doorstep on Christmas Eve he has no choice but to stop running and start facing up to his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

Michael wrapped his arms lovingly around his girlfriend, and sang along with the rest of his family.''

''Jingle Bells, jingle bells'' Hilary sings off key, her voice getting louder. Taylor is laying on the floor giggling and cluthing her sides ''Jingle all the way''

It was Christmas Eve, and Michael, Win, and the rest of the Phelps family had travelled to Michael's house to spend Christmas together. The singing stopped suddenly, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Michael announced quickly

He loved Christmas, and spending time with his family, but he wasn't so fond of the singing. Michael pulled the door open and his jaw dropped, when he locked eyes with Ryan on the other side. Michael had Ryan hadn't left on the best terms in London, nearly 17 months aga and Ryan was the last person that Michael ever expected to see on his doorstep.  
  
"Merry Christmas Michael." Ryan smiled blushing

When the two had left London, Michael had decided that their relationship was over, and that they couldn't continue seeing each other. Michael was retiring and Ryan needed to get on with his life. He had found Win and for the first time in a long time he thought he could be happy.

"How did you get here?" Michael asked slowly

Ran laughed.

"Well to be honest, I've missed you. I love you to much to not have you in my life."

Michael frowned, and looked at the ground.

"Don't say that word Ryan. You know it's over, and it has been since London."

"Michael, who is it?" his mother called back from the inside.

"No one mom."Michael called back

"No one huh?" Ryan replied smugly

''Only me Mrs. Phelps'' Ryan called back

''Well come on in dear'' Debbie replied from the lvingroom as Ryan stepped inside-

"Ryan seriously. You can't be here now." Michael insisted, Ran continued walking down the hallway, and with a quick wink, he stepped into the living room.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Phelps." Ryan said with a fully charming smile. Mrs. Phelps always had a soft spot for Ryan. She quickly hopped off the couch and wrapped her arms around Ryan.

"Ryan! What a surprise." Mrs. Phelps grinned

Mrs. Phelps pulled away and continued.

"So, what brings you all the way here on Christmas Eve?" she asked

Ryan blushed as he looked over at Michael.

"Well I missed Michael, and it had a while, so I thought I would fly over for Christmas." Ryan explained

"We're more then happy to have you Ryan. If you don't have anything to do tonight, you could stay for dinner?"

Michael's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the game that Ryan was playing with his mother.

"I'm sure Ryan has pleanty of things to do tonight mom."

Ryan turned around and smiled at Michael.

"Don't be silly Michael. I would love to stay for dinner."

Michael's Mom squealed excitedly and scurried off into the kitchen. Michael flopped down on the couch and groaned.

"I can't believe this." he mumbled

Ryan sat next to Michael still grinning.

"Hi, I'm Win. Michael's girlfriend," WIn said extending her hand

At the mention of the word girlfriend, Ryan smiled ''We met in Barcelona''

Michael could not believe this was happening to him. He had come home expecting a relaxing Christmas vacation, and instead he had been thrown into a personal hell.

"Allright everyone, dinner is served." Mrs. Phelps announced.

The family stood and quickly made their way into the dining room. Before Ryan could sit down, Michael pulled him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Michael yelled

"I'm not acting like anything Michael. I told you, when I love someone, it's not a game anymore."

After retiring Michael finally decided to call the whole thing off wih Ryan. He never loved Ryan, not really. It was purely physical, and sure it had been fun when they had been sleeping together, but now, he had gone to far. Ryan had no right to bring Michael's family into the mess of the relationship that they had together and Michael wasn't going to let Ryan mess with him anymore. He was going to tell Ryan just exactly where he stood.

**

Michael and WIn lay on the bed together after dinner, enjoying the silence of each others company.

"So what is Ryan doing here'' Win askd breaking the silence.

Michael sighed, letting the air slowly escape from his lips "Not quite sure''

WIn rolled over on her side and looked at Michael ''You should ask him''

Michael closed his eyes as there was a knock on the door, and Ryan stepped inside letting himself in.

"Hi. Can I talk to Michael for a minute?" he asked

Win looked at Michael, who looked back at her frightened, wishing she wouldn't leave.

"Sure. I'll be back Mikey." she said as she climbed off the bed

With a quick kiss, Win left leaving the two alone.

"So you've gone straight again haven't you?" Ryan asked

''Ryan please." Michael pleaded

Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed across from Michael with an all knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you living a lie Michael?"

"I'm not lying to anyone." Michael answered quickly

Ryan sighed "You're not lying? Oh come on Michael? Everytime you tell Win you love her, that's a lie."

"I love Win."

"Do you?"

Michael looked down at the bed and was surprised to feel a tear roll down his cheek. He knew what Ryan was saying was true, but he just couldn't live like that."

"What about your mother? Does she have any idea what happened between us?

"No she doesn't, and she's never going to find out either."

"That's the problem Michael, I can just how badly you don't want to live like you are. I know that feeling Mikey. I know how you feel, and I just want you to feel as free as you did in Athens when it all came out. Remember how it feels when we are together?"

Michael cringed. Ryan knew him so well. He knew how to read every look on Michael's face, he knew every tear Michael cried. Ryan knew when Michael was hurting, and he was. It hurt to lie to his family and it hurt to lie to Win. Most of all, it hurt to lie to himself. Tears were now falling faster down Michael's face and he tried despertaly to wipe them away. Ryan couldn't see him cry like this, but it was to late.

''Ryan what do you want with me? Why are you here?" Michael cried

Ryan placed his hands on top of Michael's and stared deep into his eyes. ''All i want for Christmas is you MP''

''Well I have Win for Christmas''

"I just want you to be happy Michael, and I want you back into my life." Ran reached to wipe a stray tear from Michael's cheek, gently touching his thumb to Michael's skin.

"I'm sorry Ry. I'm just not ready."

Ryan began to climb off the bed, before Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Kiss me." Michael demanded

Ryan smiled as he climbed back on the bed, and pushed Michael down. He straddled Michael's hips and beant down untill their lips were touching. Michael felt free when Ryan kissed him. He didn't have to pretened with Ryan. The kiss grew deeper as Michael's hands caressed Ryan's strong muscular shoulders. Just for a minute Michael pulled away out of breath, looking only into Ryan's eyes

"I can't do this." Michael panthed

Michael crawled out from under Ryan, sending him to the floor with a thud. He quickly walked to the door and paused with his hands on the door knob.

"I'm sorry Ry." he said quietly

Michael quickly slipped out of the room, leaving Ryan alone and confused.

**

Michael couldn't sleep. Ever since his talk with Ryan, he hadn't been able to think straight. Deep down inside, he knew that he wanted to be with Ryan. Michael knew that Ryan loved him like no one else ever had. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him.Michael carefully crawled out of bed, tucked the sheets back around Win's body, and left the bedroom. He needed to think. But what was there to think about? He was crazy about Ryan and cared for him so much. There was nothing to think about: Michael was still in love with Ryan.  
  
By the time Michael reached the living room, he had a huge smile on his face. Thinking about Ryan always seemed to have that effect on him. He slowly walked to the kitchen and had just passed the couch when he felt someone grab him and pull him down. Michael screamed but was quickly silenced by a single finger put to his lips.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole house?"

Michael removed the finger and and smiled,shocked, at Ryan who was now lying beneath him on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Michael whispered

Ryan playfully squeezed Michael's behind, laughing quietly as he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Your mom let me stay, so, surprise, I'm here till Christmas."

Michael quickly captured Ryan in a kiss and then pulled away excited and exhausted.

"I love you." Michael whispered

"You do?" Ryan asked, kissing the tip of Michael's nose

"I've never stopped loving you Ry"

The two fell into another deep kiss, before Michael climbed off the couch and pulled Ryan up with him.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked

Michael didn't respond. He grabbed the blanket that Ryan had been using off the couch, and spread it along the floor. He sat down and motioned for Ryan to join him.

"Are you sure? With all your family here?"

The fact that Michael's whole family were asleep upstairs didn't even cross his mind. All he wanted was Ryan, and he was going to have him. Michael lowered himself onto his Ryan's body, capturing Ryan in another kiss. Michael began to rub himself up and down Ryan's body so their growing groins rubbed together, raising the heat between them. Their hands running over the bodies that they knew so well. They broke apart briefly to remove their restrictive clothing before Michael climbed on top of Ryan. Both gasped in pleasure as their erect cocks brushed against each other.

Michael slowly kissed his way down Ryan's leg before making his way up the other one.

"Turn over." Michael whispered in Ryan's ear

Ryan turned over onto his belly, a slight rush of anticipation shot through his body.  
  
Michael gently rubbed a fingerdown Ryan's back and found the hole that he wanted to occupy.

''Have you got lube'' MIchael whispered into Ryan's ear

Ryan let out a low laugh ''Over there in my bag, I came prepared''

Michael smacked Ryan's ass and reached over for his bag and finding the lube

He slowly worked a finger inside, moving it in and out until he flet the muscles loosen enough that he could fit a second finger inside. He continued his actions until he could move three fingers easily in and out of the now relaxed hole.

"How do you want it?" he asked huskily

Ryan, who had been squirming with arousal and had been trying to speed Michael up, managed to find enough breath to reply.

"Please, just fuck me already."

He managed to move himself up on his knees with his head still resting on the ground. Michael laughed as he withdrew his fingers and positioned behind Ryan. He pushed his hips forward and entered Ryan in one fluid motion. Ryan bit his lip at the inital sting of pain, but he quickly adjusted and impatiently pushed himself against Michael. He groaned in frustration as Michael continued to move only a fraction in and out.  
  
"Tell me you're not going to torture me"

"Okay, I'm not going to torture you. And don't say I'm lying, as I only said what you told me to say. "

"Meaning?" Ryan gulped

Michael stopped his movements and draped himself over Ryan's back. "Meaning that I will take you as long as I please." He placed a kiss on the nearest patch of skin."Meaning that you will submit to me." He gave a quick thrust of his hips. "Meaning that you love and trust me." He repostioned himself slightly and gave another thrust. Ryan's gasp of pleasure told him that he had found the right spot and he gave another thrust.

"God Michael, I love you and I...." Whatever Ryan had been going to say dissipated as Michael started to thrust faster. He wasn't going to let Ryan,or himself, suffer any longer. Michael pulled himself up, grabbed Ryan's hips, and continued to pound into him, small grunts escaping from his lips.  
  
A few more thrusts pushed Michael over the edge and he came deep inside Ryan. Feeling the warmth spread inside him pushed Ryan over the edge and he spilled his seed over the blanket. Ryan's legs finally gave way and he collapsed on the floor with a groan as Michael's cock slipped free. Michael collapsed on the floor beside him. Both of them were panting hard as they recovered.

"Wow." Ryan sighed still out of breath.

"I missed that."

"Me too." Ryan smiled

Michael cuddled into Ryan's body, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I want to spend the day with you tomorrow." he declared

"No Michael, it's Christmas. Your mom will have a fit."

"I don't care, I've been without you long enough, and I need to be with you."

Ryan pulled Michael close, and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you more." Michael yawned

  
Ryan giggled and climbed off the floor, pulling Michael up with him.

"You better get to bed. I don't think your family would like to find us naked under the Christmas tree in the morning."

Michael laughed as he reluctantly slipped on his clothes.

"You're probably right."  
  
With one last kiss, Michael walked back to the stairs, and slowly step by step, made his way back to his bedroom. When Michael reached the top of the stairs, he  watched as Ryan crawled back on the couch, and covered himself up with the blanket. Once Michael was satisfied that Ryan was comfortable, he silently walked into the bedroom and crawled back under the sheets. There was no mistaking it, he was in love with Ryan all over again. He rolled away from Win, and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. 

**

Michael awoke the next morning with tears in his eyes. The idea of what he had done last night had finally caught up with him, and it tore him up inside. He couldn’t believe that he had slept with Ryan, while his family and girlfriend slept upstairs. What if they had found them together? There would be no way to explain, and they would never talk to him again. Michael didn’t want that, and he cursed his body for taking control of him last night.  
  
Michael felt Win move in the bed next to him, and he furiously scrubbed at his eyes, to wipe away any tears.  
  
“Merry Christmas Michael.” Win yawned  
  
Michael rolled over in bed and kissed WIn sweetly.  
  
“Good morning beautiful.” He smiled  
  
Win snuggled into Michael’s side, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
“So, what are we going to do today?” she asked  
  
“Well I don’t know about you, but I would love to spend all day kissing you under the mistletoe.”

Win giggled and slapped Michael.  
  
“Well you asked what I wanted to do, so I told you.”  
  
Win crawled out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt.  
  
“Come on lets find some mistletoe'' smiled  
  
Michael pulled on a sweatshirt, and followed Win downstairs to the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Ryan digging into a plate of pancakes.  
  
“Good morning.” WIn said, sitting at the table.  
  
Mrs. Phelps turned around from the sink, and smiled.  
  
“Good morning you two. Sit down and I’ll make you breakfast.”  
  
They did as they were told, and Michael caught Ryan’s eyes as he sat down.  
  
“Merry Christmas MP.” Ryan smiled  
  
Michael began to blush as he sat down at the table and felt Ryan squeeze his knee sweetly. He jumped at Ryan’s touch, and was about to die when he felt Win squeeze his other knee. Debbie walked to the table, and placed a plate of pancakes in front of both her son and Win.  
  
“So Michael, Ryan tells me that you two are going out today?”  
  
Michael’s fork clattered to the table. He glared at Ryan, before plastering a smile on his face.  
  
“Well, Ryan has to leave tomorrow, so I thought I should take him out for some fun. We’ll be back before dinner, so we won’t miss anything.”  
  
“But Michael, I wanted to spend the day with you!” Win pouted  
  
“Don’t worry, after dinner, I’m all yours.”  
  
Win rolled her eyes and turned away from Michael.  
  
“Well let’s go Mikey. We wouldn’t want to miss anything.”  Ryan smiled  
  
Ryan stood from the table, and placed his now empty plate on the counter.  
  
“Thank you Mom, that was wonderful.” Ryan said with a kiss on Debbie’s cheek  
  
Mrs. Phelps giggled as Ryan walked to the stairs to get ready to leave.  
  
“You know Michael, you could learn a lot from that boy.”  
  
  
Michael started the car and backed out of the driveway.  
  
“You know, I could have told my mom that we we’re going out today.”  
  
“Don’t worry so much. Your mom adores me. She would get mad at me.”  
  
Michael smiled. Well it was the truth, and his mom wasn’t the only one that adored Ryn.  
  
“So, what are we doing today?” Ryan asked  
  
Michael suddenly got a wicked grin on his face.  
  
“Ice skating!”  
  
“No way! There is no way you’re going to get me on the ice. I’ll hurt myself.”  
  
Michael parked the car in front of the skating rink.  
  
“Aww come on. I’ll hold your hand, and besides, I brought a pillow.”  
  
“A pillow? Why am I going to need a pillow?” Ryan asked confused  
  
  
Michael slowly pulled Ryan out on the ice. Just as Ryan set his second skate on the ice, he fell backwards right onto his ass. Or right on the pillow that Michael had attached to Ryan’s ass.  
  
“And that’s why I brought a pillow.” Michael laughed  
  
Michael eventually got Ryan off the ice and he slowly began to pull him around the rink.  
  
“You know, for an athlete, you don’t have a whole lot of grace.” Michael said  
  
“Shut-up, I’m a swimmer not an ice skater!”  
  
Ryan was quickly learning how to skate and Michael was impressed. By the afternoon, the boys were skating like pros. Ryan let go of Michael’s had, but held onto the other one tightly.  
  
“Ryan that’s great!” Michael said proudly as they continued to skate  
  
Ryan smiled.  
  
“I’m getting tired though. We’ve been skating all day. Do you want to head back in?”  
  
“Sure.” Michael nodded  
  
They carefully mad their way out of the skating rink and over to the cafeteria, which was thankfully close by.  
  
“Do you want some hot chocolate, my treat? I’m freezing.” Ryan asked  
  
Michael nodded and grabbed a table as Ryan ordered their drinks. He returned a few minutes later and set the steamy cup of liquid in front of him.  
  
“That was actually pretty fun. This was a good idea MP!!”  
  
“Thanks. It was nice being able to spend time with you again.”  
  
Ryan set his cup on the table and grabbed Michael’s hands.  
  
“I really have missed you.”   
  
“Me too. It’s not the same without you in my bed every morning.” Michael laughed  
  
“You know, you do have to tell your family about us sometime.”  
  
Michael pulled his hands away and rested his chin in his hands frustrated.  
  
“I know. I can’t lie to them anymore. It hurts so bad Ry, but I’m afraid I’m going to loose them.”  
  
“You’ll never loose your family Michael. Your family loves you so much. I can see it.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t want to hurt them. I mean you should of seen how the reacted when I brought Win home. My mum probably already has her clothes for the wedding”  
  
Ryn grabbed Michael’s hands and kissed them softly.  
  
“They love you, I love you, don’t worry. Trust me. And as soon as you tell them everything, you’ll feel so much better.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise. Remember, I had to tell my family too”  
  
“When did you get so smart Ryan?” Michael laughed  
  
“Hey, I was always smart. I just keep it very well hidden. Don’t be jealous of all my knowledge.”  
  
“Oh right! Come on, we should get back home.”

''Jeah'' Ryan laughed

Michael rolled his eyes ''Just come on we are going to be late''  
  
“Your such a mamma’s boy.” Ryan laughed  
  
Michael punched Ryan playfully as they made their way, hand in hand, back to the car and to Christmas dinner.

 

**

 

Michael sat on the back porch, wrapped tightly in a blanket. This Christmas vacation had been nothing like he had planned on, but it had been better then he could have ever imagined. Ryan coming for Christmas had been a welcome surprise, but it had also been a wake-up call that Michael knew her desperatly needed. He had to stop running from his feelings. He had been running since Athens. Ryan was right, he needed to tell his family the truth. Living a lie really hurt him inside, and he wasn't going to do it anymore. All he wanted was be with Ryan.. Unfortunatly, things hadn't worked out the way Michael wanted, so he was stuck between the life he wanted to live, and the life he was living. Michael knew his family loved him deeply, but what happens after the truth comes out? It was that that scared him the most.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death!"  
  
Michael turned around and smiled at his mother standing the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry so much mom. I've got a blanket."  
  
Debbie smiled, and nodded knowingly, as she sat down in the porch swing next to her son. Michael wrapped the blanket around his mother, and rested his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"That's right. I forgot that you're all grown up now. You don't need me anymore."  
  
"Mom, you know that's not true." Michael warned  
  
Debbie sighed.  
  
"Michael, it's so strange not having you in the house anymore. Thank you for coming home, that means a lot to me. Ryan too, what a surprise that was."  
  
At the mention of Ryan's name, Michael's body stiffened and he turned his gaze away from his mother.  
  
"About Ryan...." he began slowly  
  
"He's such a wonderful boy isn't he." Debbie smiled  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you something, and please just listen to me."  
  
Debbie turned to her son, and grabbed both his hands, holding onto them tightly.  
  
"Ry is a very wonderful and special person in my life. In the short time we've known each other, he's taught me a lot of things. One of those is honesty, and I know that now is the time that I have to be honest with you. Mom,I'm gay. Have been since Athens. I've finally found happiness with who I am, and this is the way I want to live my life."  
  
Debbie's hands flew to her mouth, and she stared back at Michael in disbelief.  
  
"What about Win?"  
  
"It's all been a lie mom. I was afraid to hurt you, so I lived the life that you wanted me to live."  
  
Mrs. Phelps began to cry, and she wrapped her arms around her son in a hug.  
  
"Oh Michael, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
  
Michael began to cry as well, and he wiped at the tears furiously, trying to continue.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I hurt so bad. Do you still love me?"  
  
Debbie pulled out of the hug and slapped her sons leg.  
  
"Michael Fred Phelps! How could you say such a thing. I will love you no matter what."  
  
Michael smiled through the streams of tears that continued to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Even if you have a gay son?"  
  
"Even if I have a gay son." Debbie replied smiling ''I just, i am sad you fellt you had to hide this for so long''  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around his mother again.  
  
"Thank you mom for understanding." he smiled  
  
"I always will sweetheart. I always will."  
  
  
Michael raced down the airport terminal, until he found the gate he was looking for, he glanced around nervously hoping Ryan's plane hadn't left, but squealed when he spotted his friend reading on the floor. Michael ran to Ryan, and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"You made it!" Ryan smiled  
  
Michael nodded and kissed Ryan.  
  
"I couldn't let you go home without saying goodbye and asking you something."  
  
"So, did you tell them?" Ryan asked putting away his book. Michael nodded

Michael sat on the floor, and placed his hands on top of Ryan's, letting their fingers tangle together carelessly.  
  
"I did. My mother understands, although it might take some time getting used to. And Win, I don't think she ever wants to see me again. I think I might have to give up golf" Michael laughed  
  
"So what do you want to ask me'' Ryan asked looking down at Michael

''Well I was wondering'' Michael said clearing his throat ''Will you be mine for Christmas''  
  
''Only for Christmas'' Ryan asked raising an eyebrow

Michael chuckled ''Well no like forever but..''

''I will'' Ryan smiled

Michael cuddled closer to Ryan's side, and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Flight C14 now boarding for Orlando, Florida."  
  
Ryan looked at his watch, and stood, collecting his things from the floor.  
  
"That's me."  
  
Michael stood up, and wrapped his arms around Ryan.

''I will see you soon. Phone me when you get home''  
  
Ryan nodded ''I will see you at the Championships next year''

''Well your ass will be mine either way'' Michael laughed. Ryan punched Michael's shoulder and got up to walk to the gate.

''You know'' Ryan said turning around ''if you ever want to come down and see me, just give me a ring''

Michael blushed ''Well i have some time off in two weeks''  
  
''See you in two weeks then'' Ryan smiled ''i better go the stewardess is giving me the stink-eye'

"Merry Christmas Michael."  
  
"Merry Christmas Ryan. I love you"

''I love you too. See you soon'' Ryan smiled ''and you are the best Christmas present i have ever gotten''

 


End file.
